


Hey Snow...

by lesbionics



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Not a fic, Pictures, Swan Queen - Freeform, captions, joke, screen caps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbionics/pseuds/lesbionics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since people on tumblr love it I figured I might as well post it here too. I paused the ep at the third pic and that was just too perfect to not make a <b>'Regina tells Snow a joke'</b> thing with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Snow...

**Author's Note:**

> While I don't have anything else like this planned right now, in case I ever make more of these, I'm keeping my options open and doing the chapter thing.

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna reblog it, [here's](http://swanqueenlesbionics.tumblr.com/post/119009942509) the tumblr link. Feel free to share either of the links but do not repost it anywhere without my permission!


End file.
